


I don't know what you are capable of

by TangentiallyHal



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentiallyHal/pseuds/TangentiallyHal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's reaction after finding out what happened to Natasha. Drable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what you are capable of

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Being Human and its characters doesn't belong to me. They are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse.

Alex just stared at the empty space Hal had just left. She didn't know if she sould believe him this time about Natashas's dead. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, not after all the cheats, all the lies he had told them. "I don't know what you are capable of." She felt hurt.

She heard him close the door angrily and she just remembered that little change that ocurred on his face when he stopped fighting it, when nobody was there to believe that he could keep the struggle. "Then, what's the point?" he had said, his careful mask of control disappeared. And that broke her heart into million pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I might be thinking about writting another drabble about the bar scene.
> 
> What do you think? Please, leve a comment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No sé de lo que eres capaz.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131147) by [TangentiallyHal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentiallyHal/pseuds/TangentiallyHal)




End file.
